combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Chern0byl's Guide To Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever Cabin Fever is part of Fireteam mode. It is a very popular way to gain large amounts of experience and GP. This guide was created with the purpose of informing players on how to be succesful at Cabin Fever. Choosing Your Setup Perhaps one of the most important aspects of playing Cabin Fever is the loadout that you bring into the game. Just as one were to change their character for different maps, one must make an inventory suitable for Cabin Fever. Assault Rifles A staple in every Cabin Fever game, an assault rifle is highly recommended for slaughtering the infected. Extended magazines are NOT recommended on these, as it would remove their fast reload speed advantage. Pros: *Good for longer ranges, where machine guns simply dont have effectiveness. *Ammo is replenishable by normal ammo boxes (yellow boxes). *Weaker than machine guns, so they are good for putting multiple bullets into infected, resulting in more hit, which result in more points. *Faster reload speed than machine guns and faster draw speed, so they are for for holding off small groups for short periods of time than machine guns. Cons: *Not as much damage or rate of fire as most machine guns, so simply not enough killing power. *Much less ammo capacity and total ammo than machine guns. *Recoil may be a problem on some assault rifles Recommended Assault Rifles (In order of most useful): *Assault rifles with a total ammo of 35/105, such as the M6A2-SRT *Assault rifles with high power and fast fire rates, such as the AK74 and variants. *Assault rifles with high magnification scopes and/or burst fire modes, such as the L85A1 MOD. Machine Guns The most important weapons in Cabin Fever, machine guns are prized for their very large ammo capacities, high total ammo counts, fast rates of fire, and high damage. Either no modifications, or extended mags 2 are helpful. Fast loader mags are also a viable option, however they decrease machine guns sheer staying power. Pros: *High total ammo and high magazine counts. *Fast rates of fire and high damage, resulting in quick kill speeds. *Low spread when crouched. Cons: *Slow reload and draw times, howeevr this is compensated by their sheer killing power and magazine counts. *Slow portability *Ammo may only be replenished mid-round by much rarer red ammo boxes, which restore all ammo for all weapons. Recommended machine guns (In order of most useful): *Machine guns with high damage, such as the MG36 *Machine guns with fast rates of fire, such as the MG42 *Machine guns with quick draw times and fast reloads, such as the Negev. Submachine Guns While not particuarly the best of Cabin Fever weapons, some SMG's have the ability to stand their ground against the infected. They share many of the same traits as assault rifles, such as their ability to replenish ammo from yellow ammo boxes, however the main difference is that they trade damage for rate of fire and portability. The only submachine guns worth using in Cabin Fever are the PP19 and its variants for its speedy reload and large magazine count, and the the UMP and its variants for its 35/105 ammo count. Sniper Rifles Just as submachine guns, sniper rifles are heavily outclassed in Cabin Fever for their inability to kill efficently. Bolt actions are completely useless in Cabin Fever, as they cannot 1 shot kill infected, unless they hit them in the head. Sniper rifles must also scope in to be effective, and as such they are very vulnerable to attacks. Snipers also will in general get more kills if they are skilled, but they will not gain many points. Snipers generally can only be effective whilst shooting out of windows. The most skilled sniper on th team should also be the one to pick up the L96A1 Black Magnum on round 11. Snipers have but one advantage in Cabin Fever: Semi auto sniper rifles will 1 shot kill to the head. This goes for all semi autos, which have the advantages of high rates of fire, large magazine counts, and high accuracy, perfect for getting headshots. Snipers should ONLY use semi auto sniper rifles and ONLY aim for the head. If all goes well, a sniper should be able to get up to 40 kills per round with a high end NX sniper rifle. Recommended guns are the M39 EMR, M14 EBR, SR25, M110 SASS, and the other semi autos with 10 or 20 round magazines. Shotguns Shotguns simply dont have the power, ammo, or rate of fire to be of use in Cabin Fever. The only exception to this is the AA12. It is only somewhat effective when aiming for headshots. The Golden double barrel punisher in the upstairs area at round 16 is somewhat useful against large hordes and females and tankers. Against tankers, attempt to get as closeas possible and fire both barrels at the head. This may result in a 1 shot kill. Pistols Pistols should only be used as a last resort weapon, or if attempting to finish off the last infected at your door before the next round starts. Effective pistols are the G23 and variants and the Desert Eagle and variants. Melee Weapons While not being particuarly useful, melee weapons become extremely useful if one runs entirely out of ammo and there are no other weapons or ammo boxes nearby. Long reach melee weapons are by far the most useful. Good melee weapons to bring are the Ninjato, Dom Pedro Sword, Tomahawk, Kukri, and G.I. Shovel. There is a very specific technique in meleeing infected. One must crouch and slowly move back while continuously slashing the weapon. This will result in the player most likely not getting hit. This does not work with bomber infected, for obvious reasons. Support Weapons While the default M67 Frag will work well enough for disposing of large groups, it is recommended to have either an M67 Frag Pack, M69HE Frag, or Incindiary grenades. Mines also work well when placed at others doors as a safe guard in case they get overrun. Do NOT place mines at the door your defending, as if they get triggered, you will most likely suffer major damage or death. It can also be advantageous to set a stack of mines in a certain location, so if a tanker needs to be killed, the mines can simply be shot, dealing major damage to the tanker. The mines should be placed strategically however, to ensure than they arent triggered by infected other than tankers. Setups Generally a setup with 1 Assault rifle and all other slots filled with machine guns will work best. The assault rifle may be substituted for another machine gun if desired. For Specialists... A specialist should have always have a 2 slot liscense. A specs primary weapon should ALWAYS be an assault rifle, to ensure a steady supply of ammo. As far as spec weapons go, first aid kits are a necessity, however the hand-held medkits are useful to you. You also get more HP per first aid kit than medkit. Now that the first aid kits are bought, the next item on the list is spec weapons. Spec weapons are, in general, mostly only good for getting tons of points when your the last person alive, however, when used properly, they can be a very effective weapon. The incindiery M32 is excellent for keeping the infected at bay. It causes them to get stuck in a spot, while slowly eating away at their health while gaining large stacks of points for you. The flamethrower, while very effective for gaining large sums of points if you are the last person alive, is very obstructive to other players views. It also causes others to have large lag spikes, and the flamethrower is not useful for stopping the infected from breaching a door's defenses. It is only useful for gaining points. Please be mindful of others, and dont use it. The Minigun, on the other hand, is extremely good at killing the infected while gaining huge amounts of points. Use your assualt rifle for long rnage, and when the infected start bunching up in groups nearly halfway through the round, unleash its 500 round magazine. Its very effective against large groups and tankers. The Auto Turret has minimal effectiveness, however it can act as another player to help guard a door. The regular M32, Claymore, M93 Hornets, and Airstrike deisgnators are relatively useless in Cabin Fever. Where to get a good game It may be at times difficult to find a good game room to play Cabin Fever in. Your most reliable sever to get a good game started in is, of course, the Black Market server. If one does not posess the NX grade to enter the server, you must go to either Golf or Bravo or possibly Alpha to find a good game. You should in general stay away from less populated servers and Foxtrot. You want to look for a good game room, preferably one that dosent state "4 man only" or somthing of the such. You want to look for a room with mostly higher ranks, such as 2nd lt.+. This will yeild best results, hopefully ending in a clear on extreme about 75-90% of the time, if playing with experienced people. General rules to follow #Follow the elite moderators rules, lest you be kicked. #Please, no flamethrower. It makes people lag like crazy, obstructs other players vision, and dosent do a very good job of actually killing the infected. Only use if your the last one alive. #Stay at your own door. No door hopping. #Dont block the door or stand directly behind your teammates. #Dont hog all the special weapons. #Crouch while using weapons if possible. #Use your mic if available to call out unneeded health pcks, Red ammo boxes if playing with specs with meds, and Tankers if they breach your doors defenses. Considering which door to pick When considerng what door to pick, consider how well you play. The barn door is the easiest to guard, due to its lower amount of infected, and the fact that the infected often get stuck on the barn. The double doors have the most infected to kill by far, and thus yeild the most points, however it also hard to defend. The hole in the wall spawns the least number of infected, but it also spawns them the closest to the house, and there are no obsticles to prevent them from entering the rather large opening in the wall. This will be the hardest to defend. When round 11 occurs, after the downstairs area has been opened, infected will spawn down there. It is rather easy to defend. Be mindful however, as it is easy to get cornered and mauled to death. Not many infected spawn here, however an unusually large precentage of the infected that spawn here are bombers, and with such an enclosed space, it may prove deadly. Only go downstairs however, if you are sure no more infected are spawning at the hole in the wall, or if a very skilled player is guarding the hole in the wall, lest you be attacked from behind. When round 16 occurs, and the upstairs area opens up, someone may wish to guard the area. The same general rules follow here just as the downstairs area. Upstairs, the infected spawn both rapidly and in very erradic positions. It is very easy to get cornered. If one gets overwhelmed, they may jump off the balcony onto the main floor. Be wary however, as an infected spawn point is just at the edge of the balcony. While the upstairs spawn by far what is the smallest amount of infected, the infected spawned there also seem to have unusually large concentrations of both female infected and tankers, which are very deadly. The Infected Maulers The Maulers are the normal infected. They are average everyday infected. They should be considered cannon fodder. They have the ability to spawn in large numbers and also the ability to "clog" up each other. They will spawn in large numbers, and if left without rushing, the will clog up each other, essentially becoming a large ball of stationary point gain. Bombers Bombers have bombs strapped to themselves, and will explode if killed, damaging any nearby players. They have slightly less HP than maulers, but also will start to rush at you from a much greater distance. These should be your main targets. Females These are white-clad infected. They have significantly larger amounts of HP than maulers, start rushing at a much longer distance, attack faster, and hit much harder. When killed, they drop 3 brain-shaped "grenades" that have a very small blast radius that does very little damage at the edges of the explosions, but if within very close proximity to them, they may cause massive damage. These only start spawning at round 5 and beyond. Tankers The most feared of all infected, these are rather large, blue-skinned monsters. They have an absolutely massive amount of HP. It can take over an entire belt of machine gun ammo to take just one down. They also deal large amounts of melee damage, between 30-40 per hit! They do however, move very slowly, rush only when very close, and attack rather slowly. Usually only 1-3 spawn per door per round. They only start spawning after round 10. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs